lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ophellia Sordin
Ophellia Sordin is the daughter of Nedest, and Ursella Sordin making her a member of and the current Matriarch and Lord of House Sordin, and the Dutchess of the Dutchy of Orell within the Empire of Dragonstone. Ophellia Sordin has two siblings in the form of Whelmer, and Trisha Sordin of which Whelmer was the long time heir of House Sordin and a gifted fighter but was killed during the Battle of Orell, while Trisha is a very headstrong girl of whom was to be the Dutchess of Orell until her strong will turned Deneyres Targaryan towards Ophellia of whom played at being weak willed. Ophellia Sordin has one child with Thomas Gregunt in the form of Thomas Gregunt II. of whom is just a baby at the time of the Dragonstone occupation of Orell. Ophellia Sordin would be born the second child of Nedest Sordin and during her youth she would be constantly overshadowed by her older brother of whom was a very skilled warrior and was the heir to House Sordin. Growing up she begin to formulate plans for her own rise as she was not happy with just being the second child of House Sordin, and thus she would gather to her side during the years before her sixteenth birthday a large number of loyal friends and companions. Ophellia Sordin would be at the age of sixteen married to Thomas Gregunt of whom was the heir to House Gregunt and she left the capital for his families seat of Castle Treebank where she would bring a large following of ladies in waiting despite her father forbidding their departure, and during the early part of their marriage she would sink her hooks very deep into Thomas of whom fell madly in love with her. Shortly following her consolidation of control over Castle Treebank the forces of House Gregunt including her husband would be summoned by House Orell in order to defend against an attack from the Empire of Dragonstone, and Ophellia would poison Thomas with a non-fatal herb which made him unable to go to the battle instead staying behind with her. History Early History Ophellia Sordin would be born the second child of Nedest Sordin and during her youth she would be constantly overshadowed by her older brother of whom was a very skilled warrior and was the heir to House Sordin. Rising Silently Growing up she begin to formulate plans for her own rise as she was not happy with just being the second child of House Sordin, and thus she would gather to her side during the years before her sixteenth birthday a large number of loyal friends and companions. Marriage Ophellia Sordin would be at the age of sixteen married to Thomas Gregunt of whom was the heir to House Gregunt and she left the capital for his families seat of Castle Treebank where she would bring a large following of ladies in waiting despite her father forbidding their departure, and during the early part of their marriage she would sink her hooks very deep into Thomas of whom fell madly in love with her. Family Members House Gregunt.gif|Thomas Gregunt - Husband|link=Thomas Gregunt Relationships Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Sordin Category:Matriarch Category:Dutchess of Dragonstone